


王爵六

by VOlympianlove



Series: 王爵 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing doesn't like to be disturbed.





	王爵六

“Milord,” the servant bowed, as timid as a mouse by the door and Yixing looked up in annoyance.  
****

His robes draping over Yifan’s bare leg hid the fact that the other man’s cock was currently buried up his ass, stirring his insides in the most delicious manner.

“What is it?”

His eyes glinted dangerously, warming of consequences if the servant was not quick with her words, or if the matter was not important enough to interrupt his lovemaking.

Beneath him, Yifan made a soft sound of exasperation, releasing the lord’s waist to flop onto his back.

“Your father wishes to see you after you’ve um, finished,” the servant stuttered, her cheeks flushing bright red as she glanced from Yifan to Yixing, taking in their positions.

“He can wait, can’t he?” Yixing asked, his tone saccharine sweet. He rubbed a hand over Yifan’s muscled chest, tweaking a nipple lazily so that the man twitched beneath him.

He clenched his sphincter muscle, smiling sweetly when Yifan gasped, amber eyes flashing.

“Ye... Yes, milord,” the servant vanished out of the door, no doubt to gossip with the rest about Yixing’s apparent lack of decorum.

“Where were we?” Yixing purred after the door shut behind her, leaning forward to wrap his lips around Yifan’s nipple.

The man gasped again, his hands sliding up Yixing’s thighs.

The cock inside him jostled, brushing against his prostate and Yixing yelped, his back arching sensually.

“You were about to ride me breathless, my lord,” Yifan growled, running his hands along Yixing’s smooth thighs.

He punctuated his statement with a thrust of his hips, one that made Yixing’s eyes roll back in his head, a pitched whine crawling out of his throat.

“More,” he demanded and Yifan raised his eyebrows.

The lord was such a spoiled brat, always so demanding but Yifan had been trying to train the spoilt parts out.

Yixing gritted his teeth when Yifan stroked down his legs again.

“More, please?”

“I thought you wanted to ride me?” Yifan said, amused, his stomach muscles flexing as he turned them, pinning the lord beneath him.

He wrapped thin wrists in one hand, pushing them above Yixing’s hand. The position forced him to arch, whimpering in surprise.

“I’ve changed my mind,” he gasped when Yifan swiveled his hips, thrusting shallowly into him.

His robes were splayed out around him, the silk soft against his skin when Yifan jostled him again, pulling another whine from him.

Yixing flexed his fingers, gasping when Yifan leaned down, nosing at the curve of his throat. He was so sensitive everywhere that he would never usually allow anyone to see him so vulnerable.

“Ah, ah, please!” He gasped when Yifan’s cock slid deeper up his ass at the angle, lips trailing against the delicate skin over his Adam’s apple.

His legs jerked when Yifan rocked into him and he jerked his head up, gasping and moaning as long fingers ran along his sides, tickling him.

“You’re so responsive,” Yifan observed, his thrusts slowing, much to the young lord’s displeasure.

“Only for you,” Yixing panted, his hips twitching as he tried to grind down onto Yifan’s cock.

He reached for his own erect manhood but Yifan was on him in an instant.

He protested soundly when Yifan pinned his arms above his head once more, forcing his back into a sinuous arch.

“Yifan- ahhh,” he groaned when Yifan brushed up against his prostate, sending a spine-tingling shock of pleasure up his body.

A finger traced across the sensitive scar on his chest, courtesy of his brother and he gasped, fingers flexing helplessly.

Yifan connected their lips, tongue pushing roughly into his mouth and Yixing arched into him, nipping at his lower lip repeatedly as his hips stuttered.

“Harder, Yifan!” He panted into his mouth as the man thrust into him, muscles clenching around him.

Yifan moaned, loud enough that Yixing’s head snapped to the door. He did not wish for the servants to hear Yifan like this.

Yifan was _his._

“Be quiet,” he snapped, cutting himself off with a loud groan when Yifan stabbed at his prostate again, pressing his wrists harder into the mattress.

His back was bowing off the bed as he approached his climax, his body shuddering and clenching around Yifan as the man thrusted harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room.

Pleasure spooled in the pit of his stomach as he cried out, losing almost all coherency when Yifan fucked into him so hard he saw stars.

His words slurred together, turning into chants of Yifan’s name and incoherent babbling as he climbed to the peak of his climax.

“Fuck,” Yifan moaned and Yixing squealed his name in shock when hot cum spilled into him, pushing him over the edge as well.

He spilt white all over his belly, spattering onto his robes and the bed, muscles spasming as Yifan milked him through his orgasm.

“Father wants to see me,” he mumbled as Yifan pulled out, sweat matting his golden hair.

His pet narrowed his eyes, shaking his head as he climbed off of him.

Yixing closed his eyes for a moment, startling only when a warm cloth settled on his stomach.

His lips curved into a smile when he opened his eyes to see Yifan running a damp cloth over his skin, carefully wiping away all evidence of their lovemaking.

“You should have left it,” he murmured, looping his arms around Yifan’s neck when he came close enough.

Yifan hummed noncommittally as he pushed Yixing’s soiled robes aside, bending to press a kiss against his lips.

Yixing arched into him, threading fingers into his hair.

They kissed languidly until the knocking on the door began.

“Milord?” The servant peeked her head in again and squealed when Yixing sent a bolt of fire flying her way, narrowly missing her skirt.

She skittered back behind the door as the bolt scorched the wall and Yifan nudged Yixing away with a disapproving look.

Yixing was smiling his crazy smile, as Yifan affectionately called it, as he climbed out of bed.

The servant squeaked and ducked outside when he dropped his robes, completely nude.

He laughed as Yifan shook his head, walking across the room to pick out new robes to wear.

Seeing his father was always like playing dress-up. He put on the cuckoo son mask to entertain him and it was always great fun.


End file.
